Fubuki or Bust!
by Scorpina
Summary: Hunter has just made it into the B Class of the Heroes Association. He knows it's coming, but when and how is the question. Hunter is going to try and stay one step ahead of the Blizzard Group, yet, where's the fun in that?
1. Chapter 1

Fubuki or bust.

Chapter 1

It was a celebration at the house of Garou.

Hunter has officially made it to the B Class in a mere three days. It was impressive to say the least, but now the true test begins. Melee threw together a great feast, she invited Bang over for the celebration. He was impressed to see what was done to his once small teahouse and has since become a home not just to Garou and his family but to the other heroes as well. When it came time, Garou called for a toast to his son. "Everyone… to Hunter! B Class won't know what hit him!"

"TO HUNTER!" everyone cheered.

He blushed a little as he stood up and announced. "Stepping stones. That's all this is, mere stepping stones. I know I have a long ways to go until I reach my goal of being in the S Class, but for now, I will enjoy the victories, I will learn from those around me and I will be the best hero I know I can be!" he said.

"Don't forget, you are now in Fubuki's territory!" warned Max. "That's going to add to your challenge in making it into the A Class!"

"Bring it on!" he said and took a drink of coke.

Bang on the other hand made a motion to Garou, wanting to speak with him. The two went outside to speak in private, yet Bang kept looking back at the house. "Sorry we didn't run the reno idea by you first."

He shook his head to it all, instead a hand came on to his shoulder, Bang looked to him with a proud look. "I knew you could do it." He said with a smile. "You have used your potential to not just benefit youself, but others around you!"

Garou looked away, rather embarrassed. "I doubt this was how you would picture me doing it. I think your original idea of that was a more… human me."

"You still are," said Bang. "You have done… remarkable things in such a short time. What people expected of you and how you went beyond and exceeded them, including myself!"

He paused to the news. "Really?"

Bang nodded. "I don't know if Sitch ever told you this, but he ran the idea of the M Class Dragons by me first. He asked if I would have been offended if this class existed considering the trouble you and I both had. Yet, when I told him how we have settled our differences ages ago, I would have been more than happy to have you in the S Class. But then, I also know you quite well… and I know myself even better." He paused.

"I thought the M Class Dragons was a better fit for you anyways. I could have pictured myself arguing and trying to coach you if you were in S Class, I would have treated you like a student again."

It was a surprise to Garou, but he was thankful for what Bang did. "So, did you think the M Class would have done well even if we weren't on par with S Class?"

"Sitch insisted upon that, the two groups were equals" he explained. "What was the point of an M Class Dragon if they are not listened to as an equal? I remember him telling me something. When Melee quit the association, she confronted him on what happened and how it was handled. She said he didn't have the balls to stand up to the heroes who were purposely bogging you down… she was right."

He smirked to the comment. "Wow, she really called him out on that?"

"Oh, did she!" Bang snickered. "She was no longer part of the association, there was no rank so she had nothing to lose. But, she was right. After all, she witnessed most of the meetings we had, she saw how things were handled and dealt with. It was high time someone said something, but not in a way that would cause a rift among the S Class."

Garou then turned back to the house, through the window he saw Max, Suiryu and Snek chatting it up and appear to have a good time. "You have done so much to help those three, you wouldn't have lifted a finger before to assist them, would you?" Bang asked.

He was silent. "I don't know what I would have done, if anything, I would have questioned how they got that way… but then, seeing what I forced myself into… I wouldn't want to be stuck like that!" he thought it over for a moment. "No… despite what I have become, I am content with it." He paused and stared at his hands. "I know it is for a reason, just not too sure what that reason is just yet."

There was a smile on the face of the old man. "You met Melee because of it. You have a beautiful family, your sons have become the very thing I was trying to inspire you to be. Your daughter is brilliant, and your compassion for others has drastically changed." He paused for a moment. "I couldn't imagine where those three would have ended up, what would have become of them if your family didn't take them in."

"I am still having issues with Snek, but I can relate to him most of all."

"He's just like you when this happened, isn't he?"

"Eerily similar. I think that's why I am hardest on him most of all."

Bang smirked. "Don't go too hard on him, after all you know Snek. He's a proud man, and proud men don't like to be knocked down so easily."

"Not that you would know anything about that, now wouldn't you?"

Bang patted his shoulder; they went back inside to enjoy the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the next morning, word already spread of Hunter's promotion. He began walking the streets once more on patrol when other heroes would stop and stare at him oddly. "This isn't fair," one would mutter. "Just because he helped his own father take down another house of evolution, he gets promoted!"

Hunter ignored the criticism, yet was surprised when he got the praise of one Muman Rider. He was speeding down the street when he made a sudden turn and caught up to Hunter. "There you are!" he proclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you!"

He paused from his patrol, Hunter turned and saw Muman dismount his bike. His hand quickly extended. "Congratulations!"

It brought a smile to his face. Hunter graciously took his handshake. "Thank you, you're the first to congratulate me other than my family."

"You did earn it!" Muman said. "Not to mention, everything you did in three days. I haven't seen a C Class hero do that much since Saitama!"

"Wait, he started in C class? With his strength?"

Muman smirked. "That surprised me too! Would you like to celebrate your promotion? I would like to treat you to something."

"Thanks, but I'm good. Besides I could bankrupt you if that happened. I do appreciate the offer."

"No problem, well, I got to go. Take care and good luck!" With that Muman got back on his bike and was off like a shot. Hunter continued his rounds but found it oddly quiet today. That or he needs to look into the other cities and see what needs to be done. He's no longer bounded by the heroic deed very week quota, however he still feels he has to do something once a week to feel accomplished.

"No one gets to A Class on their ass," he would tell himself.

He would go from city to city but found it quiet today. Yet something did catch his eye. In City N, he found himself being followed. He walked the streets alone but sensed them tailing behind him. "I wonder…" he said to himself, then a devious grin followed. "Follow the leader…" he began to pick up the pace. At first he merely walked, them he started power walking and could still sense them. With a grin, he went into a full out run! People stopped and stared as Hunter began to run faster, then he started showing off his strength and agility. From one building he would kick off, then end up across the street only to ricochet off and climb up the side of the buildings until he reached the rooftop! People would stop and stare as he did. Hunter would peer over the side and found his stalkers were staring up at him.

It was just as he thought.

He knew those black suits anywhere!

"They finally found me huh? Good luck keeping up."

Hunter took his leave, but he knew he would have to watch his back from here on. Fubuki was now on to him, and it won't be long until she comes looking for Hunter if he continued to elude her group!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He went all out.

It was the most Garou had ever seen Snek attempt to fight back, using every inch of his body as a weapon! He was impressed with how fast Snek was becoming, how easily he was avoiding strikes and landing his own. Before, Snek would have given up after a hit or two, but he's taken quite a few and refuses to let up. He would use his tail to lash at him and then follow up with a strike of his fangs and arms if he was able to. Garou has beaten him badly though, he could tell by the way Snek would rise again. It would be slower, but he began act more carefully and plotted his moves better.

Garou was also at a slight disadvantage. He couldn't read Snek's movements that well. Granted, there were very few options he could make against him, yet at the same time, with his reflexes, Snek could change his attack and strike, at the moment's notice!

It was time to end the fight. Snek stood at the ready, yet he was battered and bloodied. "Let's call it now." Garou said.

"No… I'm not done!" Snek protested. "Not yet… Come on kid, don't go easy on me!"

There was a fight in him that Garou himself hasn't seen since his battle against Sweet Mask. So with a nod, he obliged and continued the bout. Despite his willingness to go on, Snek was weakened. It only took one strike for him to fly across the field, he landed hard and skidded across the ground. Snek was down that time, and couldn't quite get back up again.

Garou was quick to get to and help him up once more. "Shit, you okay?"

Snek slowly came too. "Ow…" he muttered.

It brought a smirk to the hero hunter as he lifted Snek from the ground. He took one of his arms over his shoulder. "Come on, let's walk this off… uh… slither."

There was a brief smirk to Snek as they made their way back to the house. "All those strikes… would have killed me," he said. "You've been telling me that all along, haven't you?"

"Yeah. I don't exactly go easy on you. But what I say is true. Every hit you have taken from me, had you been human… all would be fatal," he explained. "Yet, you're still standing. You're still breathing, and if I am not mistaken, you have gotten a lot stronger than before. I don't know what changed in you, but it's working rather nicely."

Snek recovered enough that he was able to slither on his own. He was still battered but he was proud of how long he lasted. "I guess I am coming to terms with this," he explained and motioned to himself. "Alley told us about her snag in the cure, I still want to believe there is one coming. At the same time, I don't know if I want to change back either."

His words stunned Garou. "Really? Snake Biting Fist Snek, doesn't know if he wants to turn back, even after all the other times he has bitched about having no legs?"

"Answer me this, would you?"

The question made Garou paused. If there were a way to change him back to a human, would he take it? Looking to his own hands, Garou sighed. "I don't think I would. And not for the reason you may think."

This got Snek's attention. "Oh? What reason would that be?"

"My kids," he said. "Considering I wasn't born a monster, and be able to turn human again, where would that leave them? They are born monsters, no cure will ever change that. Contain it perhaps, but they will never be free of that stigma. No, I wouldn't do that to them. Also… I like the way I am. I achieved something I never thought possible from my childhood too."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"A monster can be a hero."

Snek smiled. "I didn't think that was possible either."

"No matter what you choose Snek, it's going to be what is best for you. I know you have done good in this world with the way you are, but in the end, consider what is going to make you the happiest. For me, it's being like this, for I have my family. What's in it for you?"

There was an awkward silence between the two, Snek shook his head to it all. "You're a goddamn kid and you speak like a sage! What the hell!"

Garou shrugged. "What can I say, I've made A LOT of stupid mistakes, and the important thing is I learned from them!"

"No argument here."

"Shut up Snek."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With the sparring done for the day, Snek found he has worked up an appetite. Something good and filling was on his mind, as he and Garou approached the house he peered through the window. A level demon threat was just announced in city X. "Man, I could go for one of those." He said.

"Do you need a lift?" questioned Garou.

"I prefer it if Melee took me, no offense but I got to coil around you to get anywhere… it's a little awkward."

"None taken, let me see if she can." Garou went in, Melee came out moments later.

"Okay, let's go!"

With her esper power, she lifted the both of them off the ground. Snek never thought he would get use to this, but it was fun to look over the cities and peer down at the world below.

It wasn't long until they found the monster in City X. Other heroes were already on the scene. Yet, despite their presence, Melee and Snek hung back. Smile man who appeared rather surprised spotted them. "What are you two doing here? We didn't call for help!" he protested.

"We know, we're just waiting for you to finish. Try and leave it whole for me with the head on it. It makes it a lot easier to eat," requested Snek.

Yet the monster was strong. Stinger got a few good shots on it, but not enough for a kill. Everyone was wearing down as the monster gained a second wind. Suddenly Stinger turned and saw Snek waiting. "If you want it, it's yours!" he said.

It was a surprising turn of events, however graciously Snek accepted and slithered in. The monster itself was stunned to his presence. "I have heard of you, a hero monster hybrid! You cannot be both, you can be one or the other!"

"How about you shut your yap. I hate it when my food talks back at me." Snek said defiantly.

As the monster took aim, Snek struck. He was quick to coil up the monster then around it before applying pressure. It was a little larger than what he was use to hunting, so he used his body as best he could. His main goal was to get the vice grip on it by the chest, the other, use the rest of his body to ensnare the legs and ensure it couldn't get up or use its leverage. With the hold secured, they both crashed to the ground. It was a little uncomfortable for Snek considering he just spared with Garou, yet the temporary pain was manageable.

As he constricted, Snek turned to the other heroes. "So, how are things? Anyone get a promotion recent?"

It was a little unsettling for the heroes to have a conversation with him. It was also strange as to how calm he was and yet at the same time suffocating a monster! One could hear the bones of the beast forced to their brink, some even broke under the intense pressure he put on it! It wasn't long until the struggle ended and the monster went limp. Melee was the most transfixed of all. "I haven't really seen you do this up close. That's some power you got!"

As Snek uncoiled he smirked. "Yeah, well. I had practice. Lots of it!" Then he turned to the monster, his jaw snapped and unhinged as he lurched forward, head first it went in. The heroes all looked away, disgusted with the action until the deed was done. He was full to say the least, he had to give one extra gulp to ensure every inch of the beast was down. He swelled out once more but was content with his actions. "That will tie me over, thanks boys, I needed that!"

"Ugh, why do we always stand around when he does that?" muttered Blue Fire.

"Because, curiosity gets the better of you," snickered Melee. She approached Snek and gave him a playful slap to his side. "Ready to go big guy?"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"Later," called Melee as she flew him home.

It was a little strange to see. Normally the A Class would refuse any sort of help, let alone let someone like Snek or Garou get the kill. Perhaps they are a little more opened minded now, they weren't there to step on anyone's toes, they just wanted something to eat! When they got home, Snek was the first to get himself in through the doors… with Melee's assistance. Garou was on the couch with the twins who had since fallen asleep.

He turned and mouthed. 'not a sound!'

Yet not matter how quiet they were, the twins would wake! Their eyes shot open and then they became transfixed on Snek. "SNAKE!"

"So close." Muttered Melee.

Snek rolled his eyes. "Just get me to my room, I know they are going to follow me anyway." He said. Melee did just that. She got him to his room and ensured he was comfortable before unleashing the twins.

They were quick to make their way to him, Goliath slept on the lumpier part of him, Draven slept just before it. Snek sighed aloud. "I wonder why they keep doing this?"

Melee wanted to know that too. "Perhaps they feel safer around you? We never had this issue with the triplets."

Snek huffed at the notion. "Whatever, just close the door if you please."

"Sure, sleep well Snek."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They would keep following him.

No matter where he went, what he did, or what city he arrived at. Hunter had his stalkers follow him with keen interest. It wasn't long until he found something to do. One including a bounty hunt. He hadn't done one of those in a while. There was a good price on the head of this one too, 600,000 yen. "Nothing to sneeze at. Hmm, now where would a jerk like this hide?" he muttered to himself.

Yet as he took the wanted poster down, it was snatched out of his hands! His stalkers finally made their move. "What do you think you're doing punk? That's no job for a teenager!"

Hunter turned and stared at them, there were four men in total, all glaring at him. Yet, two of them paused oddly. "Those are some weird eyes you got kid! I've seen a ten year old with eyes like that. Who are you trying to be, the son of Garou or something?"

There was a smirk on his face. "Yeah, that's my persona. I am trying to emulate Garou, the hero hunter… but more towards the bad guys." He explained. "I just got the look down. It took me forever to get the voice just right, and I even got the same clothing he would wear. What do you think?" he asked.

The four men were disgusted. "Who would ever want to pretend to be something like Garou! He's a sick creature to begin with! Yet, you idolize him?"

"I respect him," Hunter corrected. "Why else would I be named Hunter? That's what he was, wasn't he?"

"You're sick kid. Besides, these bounties are out of your league!"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" he questioned.

The men turned red in the face. "We're the Fubuki group! I'm Status! I can tell the power level of various individuals just by the way they fight. This here is Mountain Ape, one of our strongest members. To his left is Adjacent, able to mimic another's moves by doing the opposite of their technique. To my right is Malic. The angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes!"

"Hi," said Hunter. "Now if you can give me back that flyer…"

"Tell you what kid," said Malic. "Let's make a deal. You catch this guy before we do. We leave you alone. We catch him, you come with us and meet our leader. Miss Fubuki herself. Deal?"

A look of intrigue came over Hunter. "Okay. Deal." He hand went out and they shook on it. The target was called Helix, known for strangling victims. The reward was one thing, outshining the Fubuki group was another. With the name and face memories, Hunter went out and started the hunt. He remembered on other thing in the flyer. Helix liked to visit the same area at least twice, but never the day after.

Hunter then recalled what he read in the paper, the areas this guy had been recently. He was about another city over, which mean he may reappear tonight in the city Hunter was in now. The Fubuki group was already on the move as they rushed out of the police station. Perhaps they called in for backup on the matter. Hunter went back into the police station and asked about Helix.

"Do you have any sort of pattern of his assaults? For example the order of them? Where he struck first and his last known attack?" he asked.

The officer was more than happy to help, he took out a form and explained the Helix's path to Hunter. Observing the pattern, Hunter nodded and figured Helix would make his way back into the city tonight, in the park just southwest from where he was. With a gracious nod he went on his way. Hunter knew now he has to keep a low profile, after all, those were only four of his stalkers, there are other members of the Fubuki group who are no doubt watching him now. So, he did the only thing he could go, go in the opposite direction of where he needs to be and backtrack later.

He did keep himself busy though. Throughout the day he could stop various crimes, one a purse snatcher, another he saved a kid from being hit by a car. But then as night fell, he knew he had to get to the park. Hunter then remembered some of the old tunnels his mother knew about from her bounty hunting days, there was one that would take him near the park and keep him out of sight. He took a backstreet and found the odd grate his mother explained, it was easily removed as he slipped down into the tunnel. Just as he was about to move towards the park, he heard another within. There was stagnant water under his feet and it lined the passageway. Someone else was using this too! He kept still as the sound came closer, just a little ways ahead of him, he saw someone moving.

A creepy giggle followed and began to echo in the tunnels.

That face… that smirk… It was him! Helix was using the passages too! Hunter got his hand glowing before aiming the light towards the strangler. It made Helix pause as he turned and saw Hunter staring him down.

"Your ballsy for a kid!" he said.

Hunter smirked, he gave a half crooked smile. "You're ballsy for not running from me."

Helix grinned as he took out his favorite rope. He gave it a snap. "Oh? What is some punk kid going to do to me? I am a Class A bad guy, boy!"

"And I'm the son of the hero hunter!" he dashed right at Helix, passing by him so quickly, not even the bad guy saw. When Hunter turned around again, Helix turned and yet found his rope reduced to cinders in his hands! The look of fear came over him, realizing this kid wasn't just a kid! He turned and made a run for it, Hunter however smirked. "The hunt is on!"

No matter how fast Helix ran, every time he turned, Hunter followed him. Not even running, Hunter was walking a little too calmly towards him! When he turned back again, he was gone, yet Helix ran into something hard. He was thrown back and looked up. How could the kid have gone from behind him to being in front of him!? It was a quick strike, one blow to the solar plexus knocked the air out of Helix. Then the fun part came. Hunter dragged him out of the tunnel up to the surface once more and towards the police station. He was nearly there when the Fubuki group began to gather! This time, there were twelve of them.

"Looks like you lost your bet." Hunter announced as he held up the unconscious Helix. "Now if you don't mind…"

"Drop him, and we don't have to hurt you." Warned Malic.

"Hurt me? Why would you hurt me? I won the bet, fair and square."

"We don't take kindly to losing, boy. Drop him and walk away, this bounty is ours!" warned Mountain Ape.

"You didn't catch him! This is MY bounty!" he warned. "Let me pass, and I won't have to hurt you."

The Fubuki group laughed aloud to his threat. There were twelve of them, and one of him. Still, Hunter had faced worst odds. He kept a firm grip on Helix as the members began to gather. "Let's show you what we can do, boy. Miss Fubuki taught us a esper attack!"

"Yeah, I heard about that, it's only used on another esper to prevent them from using their own power. So… you think that's going to work on me?" Hunter asked.

They froze for a moment, until a crooked grin came over him. "Maybe…"

PULSE!

Hunter glowed green briefly sent a pulse through the group, knocking them down and out for the most part. It bided him enough time to get into the station and present them with Helix. They were surprised that a kid like him took down a notorious strangler on his own and were glad to pay the bounty. With cash in hand, Hunter walked out as the Fubuki group came too.

"What happened?"

"What hit us?"

Hunter made a point of walking by, purposely counting the money in his hands. He took out some it from the pile and tucked a few bills into Status's pocket. "Get yourselves some drinks on me tonight, looks like you need them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max needed to train some more. He has to get stronger, he knows he can become it too. Often he would leave the house and go to an area where he knows his power won't hurt anyone. From there, he would train. In the abandoned part of City Z, there was a small clearing from a monster attack. The buildings were decimated and yet, there was still power reaching this corner of the city. Max used this area to train. He would practice summoning the surge of electricity, then he would expel it or retain it once more. That was half his struggle. He can easily unleash his power, yet if the time came where he had to take it back, it was difficult.

Thus why he trains.

He would run for 30 seconds before coming to a dead stop, from there he would summon the electricity he gathered and gained, as it surged over every inch of his body, he would struggle to draw it all back into himself. "Come on! I can do this!" he would say to himself. It was difficult to do, since he never really done it before! As easy as it was to unleash, recalling it felt all but possible. The pain got so bad he had to let go of the power. A crack of lighting would appear in the sky, but nothing and no body got hurt because of it. "Damn it!" he growled.

"Trouble?"

Max paused as he heard Garou's voice. He was watching the whole thing from afar! "How long have you been there?!"

"Ever since you started practicing here. You do know I keep tabs on you guys."

Max sighed. "I can collect and expel this power, but, I can't recall it back into myself?"

"You're going about it wrong."

"What do you mean? What am I doing wrong?"

Garou approached him, all the while, he was tapping on his waistline. "You're extra limbs there, the tentacles. You haven't used those, have you?"

"Once," he confessed. "To siphon power out of the ground."

"But you haven't used them since. Take them out, let's see them."

Max was a little uncertain, but he rolled up his shirt and revealed the tentacles, four of them unwrapped and revealed themselves, he shuttered at the thought. "Uh, these feel SO weird!"

"Yeah, I'll bet. Now, let's see what you can do. Try summoning that current again, wrap up those limbs and try again."

Max nodded. He did another 30 second run and summoned the power, as his body surged he tried again to reabsorb the energy he was about ready to expel. Yet, he struggled. "Now, let your tentacles out."

He wasn't sure but did as he was told. As the four unraveled, Max didn't realize they were absorbing the energy! The power became drawn to the suction cups before the surge vanished. Max still felt the power within his own body, but it was just like when he was storing it. "Whoa…"

"I figured." Said Garou. "These thing absorb power right? So, when you can't unleash it, take those out and draw it back into yourself."

Max was quick to wrap them back around his waist, he shuttered at the sight of them. "One aspect I don't like about this form," he explained.

Garou smirked. "Could be a lot worst."

There was a brief grin on the face of Lightning Max. "Yeah, I guess it could be."

There was a curious side to Garou, he continued to stare at Max oddly. "I think you haven't quite scratch the surface of your abilities. Think about it, electricity is in everything, even people. You have heard of bio electricity haven't you?"

Curiosity got the better of Max. "What do you mean? What would that be useful for?"

A smile appeared over Garou's face. "Let's train!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"If you can believe it, it reminded me of the first time we even met those guys!" Hunter back home, sitting at the kitchen table as his mother made dinner and Pac was listening in on his day. "I caught the bastard, and they wanted to take that from me! Please! If that's what this group is about, I would avoid them like the plague!"

"That, and you wouldn't wear a suit." Snickered Pac.

"Damn right I wouldn't!"

Their mother rolled her eyes to him. "Now they got you in their sights. They know you did something, but aren't certain as to what. So, I would be careful what you show off from here on Hunter. You know, be safe than sorry."

Hunter groaned. "Take the fun out of it mom!"

"Besides, I doubt he had to do much, they don't even think he is the son of Garou, just someone embodying him!" said Pac. "Must be nice that no one thinks the wiser."

"Oh when they find out, they are going to shit their pants!" Hunter said, then his devious grin grew. "And I can't WAIT for that to happen!"

Pac then looked about the room, he found it oddly quiet. "Where is everyone?" he said.

"Alley's at the lab again, Suiryu has been going with her as of late. Your father is training Max. Snek just ate this morning, and the twins have been sleeping on him."

Pac snickered. "What is up with our little brothers and Snek?" he said. "They like him better than dad or something?"

"HEY!" Garou came through the door, rather offended. "I am just as comfortable as him! You can vouch for that!"

"Awkward…" muttered Max.

"Well sit down, dinner is nearly ready. Max, I got some roast in the oven for you."

"Thanks, I could eat, I've been training hard today."

"Ooo, learn anything new?" questioned Hunter. "Details!"

Max laughed. "I'm just still trying to train my body. I know I can unleash an attack, but I didn't know how to take that power back in just in case it wasn't safe to do so."

"He mastered that in about 10 minutes," said Garou. "He just doesn't like using the tentacles he has on his waist."

"Please don't remind me."

"You want to trade?" question Pac. He began to unravel the demonic serpents from his body.

Max shuttered. "No thanks."

"Okay, everyone put whatever the hell they got lingering off their bodies away, we don't do that at the table!" Melee scolded.

"Dad does it all the time, especially if there is dessert!" protested Hunter.

"You snooze you loose," Garou smirked. But was given a nudge by Melee.

"Watch it!" she warned.

She got Max fed first and then her own family. They were rather quiet tonight at the table. Hunter told his dad about his day. Pac was explaining how he was training with Zenko in private. "She wants to learn how to fight, so I am teaching her… don't tell Metal Bat!" he begged.

Garou smirked. "Like I am going to tell him that! No, I rather wait and see the look of shock on his face when he sees his little sister take on her first baddie. It's going to be awesome!"

"I hope I trained her well enough for that!" muttered Pac.

"You're my son, you can train others well as long as they are willing to listen, and Zenko listens!"

"Yeah, she's amazing…" he trailed off and began to eat his dinner.

"So after today I think I climbed a little in the ranks. I did a few other deeds before going after this bounty. Got 600,000 yen for it!"

"Nice" said Garou. "Spend it wisely!"

Hunter smirked. "I think I will, but I also think I need to find your old hero hunting outfit…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the lab.

Alley was going over a few things with Suiryu. He was interested in her progress on the cure but found she really did hit a wall on the subject of it. "I can't get ahead!" she sighed. "No matter what angle I look at this, what protean and chemical reaction, I just can't seem to grasp on to the idea that the monster genetics can be removed!"

Suiryu had no idea what she was talking about, but he could see the frustration on her face. So he gently took her by the hand and brought her to the sparring room. From there he stood at the ready. "Okay, let it out!" he said.

"Suiryu what do you mean?"

"I can see you are frustrated, you need to let it out. So, come on. Do your worst. Daughter of Garou!" he said teasingly.

She gave a small smirk. "Really? You and me?" she asked.

"Would I be standing like this if I wasn't serious?"

"The fact you took a stance says a lot!" With a shrug of her shoulders, Alley agreed to the sparring session. She took her stance, very much like what her father takes. The two stared each other in the eyes waiting to see who would dare strike first. Alley smirked and blew him a kiss.

The two began to move, matching each other's speeds before they clashed! Alley felt every bit of his power, but knew, he was holding back. So, she had to show him, he didn't need to. With several of her shots blocks, repelled and pushed away, it gave her a moment to assets his skills. When they broke apart from the striking, she kept her distance.

"Not bad… not bad at all." Said Suiryu.

She only smiled. "I would be careful if I were you,"

He was confused. "Oh? Why would I need to be?"

"I'm merely testing the waters, I am not using my full strength!"

A devious grin followed on to Suiryu's face. "Show me!" he said.

Ally took her stance once more. This time, she would strike first!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Snek laid in his room but could feel the warmth of the sun come in through the window. Today would be a good day to stretch out and get some air. But could he? Looking over himself, his meal was half way digested, so movement was possible, but the twins continued to sleep on him rather blissfully. "I really wished you two would sleep in your own beds," he muttered. However he knew he couldn't wait for them to wake up, so Snek rose and slithered out of the room. The movement didn't bother Draven or Goliath the least bit as he made his way to the kitchen. Melee was having tea with Suiryu. He looked like hell warmed over!

"What the hell happened to you? Get your ass kicked or something?"

Suiryu turned red but didn't answer. "He tried to help Alley yesterday blow off some steam by sparring with her. He didn't realize despite the fact she doesn't train like her brothers… she is every bit her father's daughter."

"First mistake kid, never assume anything about this family!" Snek then turned to Melee. "I would like to go out but I got a little issue." He said and pointed to the twins.

Melee rolled her eyes. "I am beginning to think this is more than just a phase."

"No shit," said Snek. "They have been doing this since I slammed Heavy Kong and Heavy Tank Loincloth to the wall."

Melee froze. "That's it!" she whispered.

"What's it?"

"Why they always go to you. You protected them! That must have really scared them, but you came in the nick of time to stop them from getting hurt. Since then, since they are up off the floor, they feel safe."

Snek shook his head to it. "But their beds are up off the floor! Either way they should feel safe in their own bed!" he protested.

"To them, that's not safe. You are!" she said and then snickered. "I think it's a adorable that they think you are a safe place to rest."

Snek sighed aloud, Melee was able to get the twins off of him. "Go while you can," she whispered. With that, Snek slithered out. He grabbed his small backpack and went out into town.

It was a nice change of pace as people would pause and whisper. "It's him! Biting Snake Fist Snek!" with great excitement than worry. Kid would approach him all the time for an autograph now. Some were even drawing pictures of him! The attention was nice, but there were still some who didn't take kindly to his appearance.

There were some C Class rookies eyeing him oddly that day, new to the Heroes association, and looking to make their mark. Some grew brash enough to approach Snek and blocked his path. "I heard about you!" he would say. "The name is Trapper. C Class rank 542!"

"Good for you do you mind…"

"Oh no, you ain't fooling me, Monster!"

Snek rolled his eyes. "Look, I would rookie crush you right now, but I just ate. I am looking to get a coffee to wash it down with. So how about another time?"

Trapper wasn't moving, other C Class heroes appeared as well. "We ain't moving Monster. You MAY have been a hero back in the day, but you are nothing more than a fiend… or to us, a rank pusher!"

The scene was getting rather uncomfortable as people began to stop and gather around. "Are they serious? They are challenging Snek?"

"Why are they doing this? He isn't a monster!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a little girl shouted. "That's Snek. He's a hero!"

"Now, now little girl, heroes have two legs, he doesn't." corrected Trapper.

"Besides, what hero slithers around on his belly with a creature inside of it?" question C Class Snare.

Snek was getting annoyed. "You know what, FINE!" he announced. "You want a rookie crushing, come and get it!" There were five heroes against him. Snek knew he could take them down easily, but since it was in a public place he wanted to avoid it. But it was clear, they were not going to leave him alone. Trapper worked along side four men, all taking names of various traps, Snare, Pit, Deadfall and Noose. They smirked and began to spread themselves out and around Snek.

"You folks mind backing up a little?" he called to the people. They were happy to oblige and gave him the room. Trapper was the first to try and strike, armed with bear traps he threw them towards Snek's arms! One managed to grab on, however it wasn't penetrating his scales. Even Snek was surprised, he was certain he would have felt that one painfully! He felt nothing at all!

Trapper then tried to wrench his arm back as the others ran in for the strike. Despite having only one arm, Snek was able to use his tail and lash the four into the wall. They hit the ground rather hard, but then he smirked. He merely slithered over top of them and rested on the fallen C Class heroes, then he wrenched his trapped arm so abruptly. It caught Trapper off guard. He was pulled right into Snek's grasp! He managed to remove the bear trap from his arm as he held Trapper in place.

"Now… you got some options… your friends were are not getting up. No matter how hard they try I know I am a little too heavy to lift, see." He turned Trapper over to see his friends trying to move, they were having trouble breathing too!

"Trapper! He's too big!" wheezed Snare.

"I can't feel my legs!" muttered Pit.

"So… which leaves one option. You apologize to me, leave me alone and don't let me see your sorry asses again! Or… we see how long it takes for you all to pass out!" He slammed Trapper to the ground and then pinned him under his body. He remained on top of them with his arms crossed. "You're choice, and I can wait here all day."

He didn't put his full weight on to them either, Snek knew he would easily crush the heroes. Instead he only used a small portion of the left side of his body. He shifted his weight enough to pin them in place without seriously harming them. The five heroes refused to give in, they tried to pool their strength to lift him up and off themselves, but couldn't. Snek waited until they eventually passed out. He slithered off to the side as the five men were out cold. "They just don't know when to quit." He sighed.

The crowd laughed aloud. "He wasn't even trying!"

"No wonder he's an M Class Dragon."

"That was funny!"

With that Snek went on his way. "Finally I can get my damn cappuccino in peace."

He was about to move along until another stood in his way. "Biting Snake Fist Snek… I didn't realize it was you."

He was surprised to who stood before him, curiosity got the better of him. "Fubuki…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She approached him rather fearlessly, Fubuki began to look over Snek oddly before she forced a smile. "You said you were looking to wash down your latest… meal," she said. "May I buy you a drink?"

Snek could sense she was up to something, yet if he was getting a free drink out of it, it couldn't be all that bad! So with a nod he agreed to take her up on the offer. Fubuki then snapped her fingers as her legions came out in force. They surrounded them as extra protection. "We can't have anyone else coming at you like that. With me, no one will try and attack you." She insisted.

"Thanks… I think." He wasn't use to security detail, but he wasn't going to turn it down either. She led him to a well-established coffee bar. The owner knew her very well and insisted that he close up the place so she could have her meeting with Snek in private. They were given the best table, and Snek was given an extra large cappuccino. "Nice portions here." He said and took a sip. It was heavenly!

Everything was a little excessive, but if he could have a hot drink without being interrupted it was worth the risk. Fubuki however couldn't stop staring at him, her eyes trailed down his whole serpent like figure. She almost appeared confused by it, perhaps wondering how could he easily move about in it. But then, her eyes saw the lump in the center of his body. She couldn't bear to stare at it anymore, her eyes drifted back up to him. "So… it's been a while since I have seen you on the move," she said. He wasn't able to coil himself, so he stood at the end of the table.

"What exactly do you want Blizzard?" he asked. "I figured someone like you wouldn't bother with someone like me unless it was something important." He was about to take a drink but paused. "I ain't joining your group either."

"Oh God no!" she said. But paused at the glare Snek gave her. "I wouldn't dream of it, you are M Class! Why would you want to go into a B Class? Besides, I'm an A class hero now." she said and blushed.

"Nice save, what's this about?"

She leaned in. "I have be told of this little upstart of a rookie named Hunter. He's taken up the likeness of Garou of all people! But, the thing is, he's good. He's really good!" she said.

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

Fubuki smiled. "You are the man who usually has his finger on the pulse with everything and everyone, especially on rookies who climb the ranks rather quickly. Snek, I have a feeling you know a lot more about this upstart than anyone else in the A and B group combined. Question is, what do you know?"

Snek smirked as he took a sip of his drink. "I don't quite have my finger on the pulse of heroes anymore, considering… my condition and all. I have no rank to protect so upstarts are of no concern to me. I don't quite know much about this Hunter character, but I know this. His skills are worthy of that of Garou!"

"I knew that!" she protested. "My organization has been trying to best him for a while! Do you know the headache he has caused me? He's out hunting us on bounties outside of City Z. He's eluded my legions ever since he came into the B Class, he's rising up in ranks faster than anyone can keep track. It won't be long before he is at my level. Class A! Snek, what do you know? You aren't telling me everything!" she protested.

Snek finished his drink. "All I know is this. Don't get in his way." he said and smirked. "Besides, you have dealt with heroes like this before, Saitama for example. What's a punk ass kid going to do to you and your legions anyway?"

"He's nothing like Saitama!"

"I know that, but still, if a kid is emulating Garou, the hero hunter, but using those skills for the better of those around him, is it all that bad? Besides, I doubt he would ever join your organization. I don't think you could control him either!"

Her hands slammed on to the table. "YOU ARE STILL HOLDING OUT ON ME YOU SLIPPERY SNAKE!"

Snek paused as he placed his empty cup on the table. "I think we're done here."

"No wait! Please, Snek!" she begged.

Snek already waved her off and began to slither out, yet the doors were held shut. She refused to let him leave just yet.

"Tell me… what do you know!?" she demanded.

"Alright, fine. You want to know? The kid Hunter… is a powerful hero. I wouldn't mess with him. Besides, this is your obsession, quite dragging me into it!" he turned to the doors but then back at Fubuki. "Let me out!"

She was reluctant, but the doors unsealed, Snek slithered out and decided to go on his way. As he went by, the five heroes just came too. They shook their heads and tried to remember what happened until Snek appeared before them. He lunged and hissed once which frightened the five up off the ground! They were quick to run in panic that alone brought a smirk to his face. "Sometimes it's good to be feared." He said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hunter was in City F.

He was just wondering about, minding his own business when he felt a pain. The middle of his brow began to ache oddly, it's been doing so for the past few days. He didn't think much of it, perhaps he was pushing himself a little too hard. That or he has to cut back on the cokes he's been drinking. "Caffeine headache" he muttered to himself.

He continued on, he was enjoying the day though, after all. He found his father's former hero hunter outfit. It fit him like a glove! Since then, he would get people to stop and stare, as they wonder if he was his father or someone else entirely. The Fubuki group still hasn't left him alone, but he doesn't mind that they follow him, just as long as they don't know where he lives! He was in a place where Snek told him about, there was a lavishing condo building and on the 22nd floor was a room that peered out over the city. "That's my place!" he remembered Snek telling him. "But since I became this, I don't want to go back. I can't fit, can't move, I doubt the floor would hold and people won't stop staring at me. Check it out if you are there. Let me know if it's still standing."

So Hunter checked it out. He peered up at the building before deciding to get a closer look. With a grin, he climbed up using the balconies of the condos. When he reached the 22nd floor, he peered into one room that didn't have the blinds drawn. Inside he saw photos of Snek and his old dojo uniform that hung off a chair. "Yep, this is his place." Hunter thought. But then another came over him. "I wonder if he would like something from here… something to make him feel more at home…" Question was, how does he get in without breaking anything?

He tried using Tatsumaki's power, but as of late he has had troubles with it. They were a hit and miss sort of speak. His head began to hurt again, but his eyes focused on the latch on the other side of the door. He kept staring at it until the latch moved! His headache stopped as he opened the door.

The place was pristine! No doubt the Association is keeping it clean for him until he gets back. Looking about, Hunter marveled at Snek's place. The photos he has of himself were from the days where he really stood out as a hero. There were framed fan letters, especially from people who owe him their life. He kept every certificate of his promotion through the ranks of the association and then there were his suits. He certainly loved his suits; Hunter didn't realize he had more than one!

He continued on. He wondered into Snek's bedroom, there he saw these lush pillows on his bed. "That's one thing he doesn't have!" Hunter whispered. But then again, Snek also doesn't have blankets, throw pillows or sheets! A devious grin followed as Hunter found a bag and began to pack up various items. He took the linens, pillows, a few photos and a coffee mug. Satisfied he went out through the same way, but how to lock the door again? He closed it off and then tried to figure out how he did it the last time. "Come on… lock… Looooccccckkk!" he would say, but it wouldn't lock! "Damn it!" he muttered. Then, he heard it lock! Curious, Hunter tested the door and made certain it was closed. Success, he headed home with the treasures in tow.

He lucked out on beating Snek back, when he wondered into the house, he was caught by his mother. "What do you have?" she demanded. She was on the couch holding on to the twins who just fell asleep.

Hunter froze. "Oh… this? Nothing really…"

"Hunter…" his mother growled.

He sighed. "I was in City F, I found Snek's place and thought he would like some comforts from home. I got his coffee mug, pillows and some bed sheets. You know to spruce the place up a bit."

"You broke into his condo?!" she demanded.

"He did tell me to check it out!"

She shook her head and sighed. "Well go ahead, he's going to be back soon, get it done" she announced. She got up and put the twins to bed before Snek got back.

Hunter grinned, he placed the coffee mug on the counter before rushing to Snek's room. He laid down the sheets, pillows and blankets. Then he hung some of the photos. He just finished it all when Snek returned. Hunter just got out of the room when he was caught in the act. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Me… nothing!"

"That's not an I'm doing nothing look!" he then noticed the coffee cup. "Is that my mug?!" he demanded. He started putting things together, he was quick to see what was going on, Hunter stepped back as he went into the room. Snek froze at the sight. "My things…" he whispered.

"You… told me about your place. I went to check it out and thought, maybe you would like some comforts from home." Hunter confessed.

Snek slipped into the room, he was startled when he felt familiar linens against his scales. "These are from my bed…" then he turned. "My satin pillow cases!"

"Your pillows." Hunter explained. "I took a few things that may help you adjust a little better. I know this isn't exactly your apartment…" Snek turned stunned to say the least.

"Thanks… I needed this."

"You're welcome, and don't worry I locked up!"

Snek paused. "How?"

"I have no idea." Snickered Hunter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meanwhile…

"Rank 7!" she announced. "He's just started a week ago, and he's RANK 7!"

The Fubuki group hung their heads to her, despite their best efforts the young upstart kept eluding them. Hunter was hard to track, even harder to guess where he would be, what he will do next. Fubuki was getting frustrated. This was beyond tolerable. "I want to know where he lives, I want to know where he goes at the end of the day, I want to confront him as soon as possible!" she demanded.

"Yes Miss Blizzard!" her legions announced.

"Tomorrow is a new day, we will start then. I don't want to miss a single sneeze from him. Understood!"

They nodded and vowed they will find Hunter tomorrow and see where he goes at the end of the day. With most of her legions gone. Fubuki sighed. "Today was not a good day for us. I mean, my God, did you see Snek!"

Mountain Ape shuttered. "I kept thinking about that lump in him. What the hell was that? That can't be any animal!"

"Monster," explained Eyelashes. "Just a few days ago, a group of A Class heroes were taking on a monster, Snek came in, choked it to death and… ate it."

"He's eating them now too!?"

"Usually once every 2 to 3 weeks. It all depends on the size of the last thing he ate. But recently, his appetite appears to be growing, along with Snek himself."

"What of the others?"

"Lightning Max is able to go from city to city with great ease due to his new ability, he's able to run along power lines and propel himself across them. Suiryu has kept a rather low profiles, but he has been going to the lab of Metal Knight recently with a woman."

"A woman you say? Do you have photos?"

Eyelashes nodded and showed her the image captured, they have walked outside of their headquarters recently. Fubuki paused and stared at the young woman. "She even looks like Garou!"

"She does look like that sister of the two kids who took that bounty a year ago… but that's impossible, they couldn't have gone from ten to teenagers! Could they?" asked Mountain Ape. He paused. "Wasn't there something about a martial artist tournament? The one that turned Snek, Suiryu and Max into what they are?" he said aloud

"We didn't watch it, remember? We were out on patrol and keeping the cities safe!" said Eyelashes.

Fubuki dismissed their argument. "It doesn't matter what happened at the tournament, none of our people were in it, we didn't bother to pay attention." She said, but then a pause came over her. "Perhaps we are going about this all wrong. We don't need to follow him, we just need someone who knows how to hunt a hero"

"You don't mean!" protested Eyelashes.

"Tomorrow, we are going to pay Garou a visit!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hunter left the house early that day, he wanted to get a jump start on his hero activities before the Fubuki group begin their stalking regiment. Pac left to train. Alley went to the lab. Garou was just waking up when a knock came to the door. He was curious, normally no one ever comes to the house like this! So he went to answer. Bang appeared and he was smirking from ear to ear. "I just heard through the grapevine, someone is looking for you." He said.

A devious smirk came over his lips. "Let me guess… Fubuki?" he said.

"Lucky guess, rumor has it she needs you to hero hunt someone for her… your son, Hunter."

The smile only grew on his face. "Hunt my own son huh? Hmm, could be interesting… we can have some fun with this couldn't we?"

Even the old man was smiling. "I think it's best you come to the dojo and wait for her there. I don't think you would want her to harass you at home now would you?" Bang had a point, so with a nod, Garou left the house, not before telling Melee he was going out for a while. By the time he reached the Dojo with Bang, Blizzard cleared the last step along with Eyelashes and Mountain Ape. The three froze at the sight of Garou standing there waiting for them.

Bang was quick to take his leave yet left the door to the dojo slightly open. Fubuki stared at Garou for a moment, perhaps recalling everything he did in the past over in her mind, perhaps second guessing herself too with what she was about to ask of him. With a clearing of her throat she announced herself. "Garou, hero hunter, human monster… I come to seek your help."

He appeared intrigued. "Oh? What could possibly the great Fubuki group need my assistance for? I haven't broken the promise I made to your sister about interfering in your group's activities now, have I?"

"I will forget about the promise you made to my sister if you do one final hunt for me. I am searching for a hero by the name of Hunter!" she said.

"Not interested." Garou turned and appeared to about to take off in flight.

Fubuki then said. "He's pretending to be you!"

This made him pause. Peering over his shoulder, Garou's eyes flashed a bright, blood red. "What!" he demanded.

Fubuki grin as he turned himself back around and stared at her. "What do you mean he's pretending to be me? NO ONE abuses my image!"

She dared to inch closer. "Apparently, he's just cocky enough to try and have others believe he is. He's going around dressed like you, talking like you and even has the same hairstyle you do! How can you not know this was going on?"

"I got to eat too you know, hunting takes time!" he snapped back. But he paused. "What has this kid been doing? Is he harming people?"

"No, but he is climbing the ranks on your look!" suddenly her phone blipped. Fubuki looked to it and sneered. "He just got his hero name, one that a fan base made just for you. The Leviathan Prince!"

Garou appeared appalled. "They gave that to him! Where's the punkass kid!" he demanded.

Her smile only grew. "That's the thing, like you, he knows how to stay hidden. We have been following him and yet somehow he can vanish at the drop of a hat! This is where we would like you to assist us. You find him for me, and I will be certain he doesn't abuse your image again! The boy has to learn to make a name for himself, not on the coat tails of others"

Garou thought it over, but then he smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me. Where was he last seen?"

"City F, at Snek's old place if you can believe it," explained Eyelashes. "No one knows why he was there to begin with!"

Garou nodded. "Very well then, I'll see if I can help you find him. When I do. I want to see the rookie crushing first hand! I got a feeling he won't be joining you now will he? If he's supposed to be acting like me and all."

She nodded and agreed to it. With that Fubuki called for her men to leave, he waited for them to be half way down the stairs when Bang opened the door. The old man finally burst out laughing. "I can't believe it!" he said snickering.

Garou laughed as well. "I got to find Hunter and let him know!"

"Please, Garou… when this happens, I get to see it too, right?" asked Bang.

"Front row old man!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pac needed some time alone.

He was training, but not in a sense his father would know. Instead he found a small oasis that Bang once told him about, deeper in the mountains near a spring. It was quiet and peaceful, perfect for meditation. Pac has been coming to the same spot for the past while, he is still trying to figure things out about his current state. When he arrived at the spring, he took off his shirt and found a place to sit and meditate on the subject.

Closing his eyes, he asked questions to himself. "Why can't I control this? What am I doing wrong?" Then he would feel them move. The dragon like snakes that clung to his body, the ones that are attached to his very skin began to slither about moving without his command of it. "Why can't I adjust?"

Despite his best efforts, the meditation did nothing. His eyes would open and he would stare at these creatures as they looked every which way, unfocused and ignoring his thought command to recoil and hide themselves once more. "Dad can do this, why can't I!" he muttered.

"You aren't quite focused."

Pac shot up on to his feet, the serpents hissed and turned to the hidden stalker. Pac however hadn't seen this old man before. But he looked familiar. "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Bomb, I'm visiting my brother Bang."

The man was far older than Bang, however Pac nodded to him and settled himself down. "I'm sorry. I know this is your spot too isn't it?" Pac asked.

Bomb waved off the idea. "No harm child," he paused and stared at him oddly. "My brother was right, you are the spitting image of your father… and I hear just as talented."

"I get that a lot, but I am not as talented as dad… I can't control these damn things!" he said as the serpents reacted. "I can't get them to listen, they won't react, they won't do anything I say or think! Dad can get them to do whatever he wants, why am I having trouble?"

Bomb came a little closer, he stared at the creatures oddly then he looked at Pac. "Have you not noticed the look in their eyes?" he said.

He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look in their eyes, then look into the pool of water at your refection. Tell me what you see."

He humored the old man, Pac turned one of he demonic snakes about and looked into its eyes. He half expected a vicious look of anger and hate in the thing, but found none of it. Then he turned to the pool of water, looking into his refection it was the same look. One of confusion, he was scared and uncertain of himself.

"They are not just listening to you, they are acting out your every emotion!" said Bomb.

"But… why? I can express my own emotions! Why are they mimicking me?"

"They are part of you after all. Every one of them, every inch of their bodies is your body as well. You are uncertain of your own abilities, your power and strength. It has all changed very suddenly for you, hasn't it?"

"To say the least."

"Question is, what are you doing to adapt? Are you waiting for the day to happen when you are just fine with it? Are you anticipating an event that would perhaps rid you of these creatures?"

Pac was silent, he didn't know what he was doing to adapt to his new form, and he has pretty much just let it be for now and expected everything to fall into place. Bomb began to laugh slightly. "Perhaps you are not thinking about this correctly. You resist your own body, so your body resists you. You need to harmonize with it, like it or not, it is who you are. Isn't it?"

"Why do the old men have to be the wise ones?" Pac sighed.

"You are your father's son! No doubt about it." Bomb turned to leave. "You are more than welcome here to meditate, son of Garou. It is the perfect place to find balance in yourself and in your mind." Bomb left shortly after, Pac however still needed to figure himself out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hunter was having issues.

His esper powers are fluctuating, and he couldn't understand how or why! Just a few days ago he used them on the Fubuki group without problem. Now, he can't summon them! That and the headache he has been getting are only growing worst. "What the hell is wrong with me…" he muttered to himself.

' _Start running'_ Hunter paused as he heard his father's voice in his head, he knew it was serious as he saw him fly by. With that, Hunter began to run. As fast as he could, he took to the side streets, into a dead end and used the walls to get to the rooftop. By the time he made it over, his father was waiting for him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Garou smirked. "Guess who got desperate and asked me to help."

Hunter's eyes widened. "Are you serious!?" he said with a laugh.

His father nodded. "I think we need to put a nail in this and end it. I think it is time you pay Miss Fubuki a visit, but on your terms. Not hers."

He agreed, just as his forehead started to hurt again. "GAH! This has got to stop first."

Garou was concerned; he approached Hunter and tilted his head up towards him. There he saw it. "Your third eye is forming."

"Wait what? Why am I getting that? I got Tatsumaki's power from mom, why do I have this too?"

"I don't know, but I think the two powers might be fighting within you. One must dominate over the other in a sense."

"Damn it!" Hunter growled, he pulled away from his father and felt in between his brow, he was right, that is definitely a third eye forming! "I rather deal with this first before going after Fubuki for the moment. If I'm going in to a rookie crushing, I am going to be certain I ain't getting crushed!"

Garou nodded. "Try summoning it, use it on me." He said.

"Dad…"

"Come on, don't be shy about it. Try it Hunter."

He was still reluctant to try, however if it would stop his headache, Hunter would try anything. Taking deep, cleansing breaths he focused. His eyes closed as he allowed his thoughts to turn to the third eye forming. It was painful to say the least. Hunter felt the center of his brow split open, the world became a blur but then, he stated to see his father standing before him. Yet, he couldn't quite understand the depth perception. "Dad…"

"There you go, you got it!" he said. Hunter opened his eyes and was instantly taken aback, he saw everything clearly, and yet, he saw beyond his normal perception of things.

"This is freaking me out!"

"Stay calm, the third eye isn't for normal sight, remember. It's for your other esper power. Now, try and focus on me, send a pulse at me with the third eye."

"Why is this so different from Tatsumaki's power?" he asked.

"That I can't answer, I don't have it, remember? That's your mother, but what do you find different about this than the other?"

Hunter couldn't quite describe it. "The Tatsumaki power… it was like a point and shoot sort of thing, this one… this one I feel the eye as to focus on the target… Wait… If that's the case…" An idea began to brew in his head. Hunter turned and stared at the loose items on the rooftop, a bucket, some old shingles and garbage. Those items turned green as he lifted them from the ground, and yet he focused on his father with the third eye.

Garou became curious to what he was trying to do, until…

PULSE!

He felt the physic energy from the third eye, then the barrage of rooftop garbage! Hunter stopped immediately when he realized what he did! "Whoa! I… I can use them both at once!"

Even Garou appeared impressed. "Yes, yes you can… you need to train that up first. Do that, then go for Fubuki!"

A devious grin came over Hunter, he closed his third eye and knew he needed to get back home at once! He has some training to do!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hunter raced through the streets. Despite his father being there, he wasn't about to ask him for a lift home. Let alone use his telepathic powers without honing them first. Hunter knew he has to perfect it before making any attempt to fly. He needs his mother's guidance on the matter.

Yet, as he ran through the streets, he could sense them. The Fubuki group closing in behind him and starting to gain ground. "STOP RIGHT THERE KID!"

"FOR THE GLORY OF FUBUKI!"

Hunter turned, he even kept running yet went backwards. "Catch me if you can!" he turned back around and nearly ran into Mountain Ape! He was quick to react by spring boarding off the hero's shoulders and landing right behind him! It was time to pick up the pace.

Faster, Hunter began to dart through the streets, avoiding people, obstacles and anything in his way. He was near the abandoned side of town, when he was suddenly surrounded! The whole Blizzard group had come out and surrounded him! He decided to wait and see what was going on. "Really? You all came out just for me? Is it my birthday? No, that was a few weeks ago…"

"Shut it! No one climbs the ranks of the B Class like you do. You insult Miss Blizzard without even introducing yourself!" scolded Eyelashes.

"That's a two way street there guys, she could have found and confronted me rather than sending all of you out to do it! Besides, why would she care? She's in A Class isn't she?"

"You fail to see how this works," said Eyelashes. "I am Rank 1 in the B Class. No one passes us, no one gets to Miss Blizzard. We ensure that those who enter A Class are worthy of their statues and worthy to be in the same class as her!"

"Listen boy. You are going to come with us. You are going to introduce yourself and offer your services to Miss Fubuki!" growled Mountain Ape.

Hunter pretended to think it over. "Yeah… I am a little busy at the moment… Besides…" he paused before his eyes suddenly drifted up. "I wasn't running from you…"

CRASH!

Hunter dodged just in time as Garou dropped from the sky and attempted to land a strike! The whole Fubuki group jumped by the sudden impact, Garou sneered as he stared at Hunter. "YOU!" he hissed. "YOU LITTLE UPSTART PIECE OF SHIT!"

Hunter got to his feet. "Ooo… that's… the real deal… isn't it?" he questioned with great uncertainty.

The whole Fubuki group nodded. "Garou, the human monster, hero hunter…" said Lily.

"In other words… I am screwed."

"You! You think you can just waltz around the cities… looking like me… talking like me… DRESSING like me! I AM THE ONLY HERO HUNTER THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN OR WILL EVER KNOW! I AM THE GREATEST ONE THERE WAS AND YOU… YOU TREAT IT AS A GIMMICK!"

"With… all due respect… sir… Mr. Garou…"

"SHUT IT!" he roared. Then, Garou turned to the Fubuki group. "You want to leave now, this no longer concerns you!"

"Wait, what are you going to do to him? He's just a kid!" protested Status.

"A kid… making a name off of MY image!" Garou then began to move fast, he took to the skies only to dive down and snatch Hunter off the ground! Hunter screamed as he was lifted off and taken into the sky!

When they were out of sight, he was laughing it up! "OH MAN!" he snickered. "We had them going!"

"Not bad acting skills if I do say so myself." Said Garou. "But they will come for you, no doubt about it"

"Dad, let's go home."

"I'll train with you until you master your esper powers, then you go for Fubuki!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Snek couldn't believe what Hunter did for him. He slept rather well after all he had his own bedding, pillows and blankets. It reminded him of home. Yet as he was resting, he felt the two familiar presences entering his room. "Snake!"

"Of course you two would be here." He muttered.

"Pillow!"

"Don't be ruining those! Those are my pillows!" he warned.

Luckily the twins merely flopped on to them and giggled as to how soft and slippery they were. The satin pillowcases allowed them to slide off and it appears to have amused them to say the least.

Then, one of the twins appeared to have had an idea. He went to the corner of the room and pulled up the mattress. There was a little secret storage Snek kept since the kids would constantly break into his room. Sometimes they got too restless and he would have to find a way to settle them. Since then, Snek has kept kid books hidden under his mattress for such an occasion. But now, they knew where the books were. One reached and pulled out a book and passed it to him.

"Oh God, not this one again. Come on kid, anything but pat the bunny. Snek is going to EAT the bunny if he ever finds it!"

The twins paused as they went back to the mattress and found another. There were more than just kid books too. Snek kept a few for himself. One happened to be a poetry book! They took it out and offered it to him. "Really? You want me to read this?" he asked.

"BOOK!" the twins cheered.

With a sigh, he nodded. The twins snuggled up to him as he opened the book. "This doesn't have pictures, is that okay?" The twins didn't answer, they just rested up against him and waited for the story. So Snek read aloud.

A world from afar

A world I am in

The same as before

And yet I am kin

Do I belong?

Is this what is mean to be

To belong somewhere

But it's not meant for me

The people are different

I am strange

Do I belong?

Or is this deranged

Can I ever fit in

A world I did not create

Do any of us belong

Is this our fate?

We make this world as we want

We live life as we should

We live together

In peace if we could

I am different

I am just right

I am not like you

I am me with all my might

If you cannot accept me

That is your loss

I won't change for you

No matter the cost

Snek looked down and found the twins were slowly falling asleep. "Damn I wish I read this to them before pat the bunny! This gets them to sleep way faster!"

He tucked the book off to the side, just as he did though, the twin's eyes shot open! "More!" they said.

"Damn, so close. Okay one more!"

Once more they nestled in close as Snek found another poem to read…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fubuki was disappointed once more, and yet she wasn't the least bit surprised. Her legions returned without the upstart hero, however when they explained what had happened, she was startled. "Wait, Garou plucked him off the ground!?" she demanded.

"After shouting at him for taking his image. Still… Miss Fubuki… I think there is something more going on here." Explained Status. "The similarities are far too close for this to be a simply gimmick. Hunter… I believe is Garou's son!" he said.

"I knew he could pick up more than just statues."

The room jumped. Fubuki herself was brought to her feet as Hunter stood in their headquarters. He was grinning from ear to ear as he approached her, his hand extended. "Miss Fubuki, I'm Hunter, son of Garou."

The room began to back away from him. "No… it can't be!" protested Mountain Ape.

"Oh it is, I guess people forgot about that martial art tournament my brother and I were in. With everything that happened and all. I don't blame people for not remembering anyway."

Fubuki however remained firm, she stood her ground and stated. "Are you here to offer your services to the Fubuki group?" she demanded.

Hunter smirked. "Hell No." he said defiantly. "I don't need a legion to keep my rank. Quite frankly this is a waste of talent and resources."

"How dare you!" she protested.

"Look, I get it, you are concerned about your position, fine, so be it. The thing is, I am not after you. I want into the A Class to stick it to Sweet Mask! You, I don't have a problem with. I know you are in A Class too, but why have your legions in B Class attempt to keep me down. You do know, it just makes me all the more determined to break through into A Class!" he paused as he took in the faces around the room. "Yet the more you send your legions out after me, preventing me from getting to A Class, then yeah, then we have an issue!"

She only smiled. "What are you going to do about it? You going to get daddy involved?" she said teasingly.

"I fight my own battles." Hunter warned. "Just so you know, I am just as capable of an esper as you!"

The room gasped, no one insults her power. Despite the fact that she is the little sister of Tatsumaki, it is still insulting to her if someone claims to have a power as great as her own. "Looks like we are going to have a rookie crushing!"

"Fine, but not here." He said. "How about the abandoned, flatten section of City Z? Nowhere to run, or hide for that matter."

She appeared intrigued. "How do I know it's not a trap? After all, your father…"

"My father wants to watch this happen!" Hunter snapped back. "He and my family wish to witness the rookie crushing, no one will interfere, I promise you. You beat me, I willingly join your legions. I win, you leave me the hell alone! Agreed?"

She thought it over. "If your family interferes, you automatically join the Blizzard group!" she insisted.

Hunter's hand extended. "Agreed." They shook hands. The arrangement has been made. Hunter turned to leave. "You decided when you want this to happen."

"Tomorrow!" she said.

"Fine, see you tomorrow. Bring as many of your legions as you want, make this fun!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They gathered.

In the flattened section of City Z, there wasn't a soul to be seen for miles. What happens here will stay out of the public eye, so all in all it was the perfect place to do the rookie crushing. Fubuki led her legions to the site, she pulled up in the infamous black car that the group has been known to travel in. She led the way with 50 of her best and strongest. She paused for a moment when she saw Hunter standing and waiting for her. His arms crossed but that smirk on his face was worthy of his father. She looked about, however knew he wasn't alone.

In fact, near by, was his family. Sitting in lawn chairs of all things! Not only that but Bang, Suiryu, Max and Snek were there to take in the spectacle of it all! "This is a trap isn't it? Your family is going to fight in this," she protested.

Hunter shook his head no to her. "It's not allow, they are only here to see the fight. So. You want to do this still?"

She grinned. "You said I could bring as many as I wanted to this, so, I brought fifty men! Leading them will be Eyelashes, Rank 1 in B Class!" she announced.

Hunter gave but a nod. "Okay then, if that is what you want to do, I accept the challenge. Now, I want your word too. No one is interfering on your end either right? Your sister isn't going to come here and try to crush me if I win this bout."

Fubuki glared at him. "I don't need my sister to rookie crush you! Besides, you beat my legions, then you deal with me!"

"Fair enough…"

"What's going on here?" Suddenly, Hunter and Fubuki turned and noticed Genos and Saitama walking by. Both carrying grocery bags when they noticed the gathering. "Hey, want to sit and watch? Fubuki is going to try and rookie crush Hunter." Said Garou.

There was a smirk on Saitama's face. Melee reached behind her and pulled out two more chairs. "I knew I packed extras for a reason!" Genos and Saitama took a seat, snacks were passed around as they waited for the battle to being.

Hunter smiled as he took his stance, the Fubuki group gathered and tried to plan an attack. With an idea in mind, they began to make their move. Hunter watched as they began to surround him. All kept their distance, and yet kept focus strictly on him. In his mind though, Hunter went over who was the strongest among them. Eyelashes for certain, Mountain Ape, Malice was another. Yet the one in his mind that he had to take out was Status. If he can indicate what Hunter is capable of, it could give the others an advantage over him. Then again, with his father's genius combatant skills, he could overcome that with relative ease. Perhaps his best plan would be to take it slow and not reveal everything if possible.

The circle began to close in.

Hunter tried to anticipate who would go first, when Malice made the move! He came charging right at Hunter, he displayed some martial art skills but not enough to be considered a threat. Hunter avoided and dodged each of his attacks, which only made Malice angrier! His speed began to spike, his punches were thrown faster, one managed to connect to Hunter's stomach. There wasn't a lot of power to the strike, but enough to be taken notice of. That was only his first stage of anger too. He more than likely gets stronger the angrier he becomes!

Malice backed off before he appeared to become enraged! He charged at Hunter, but Hunter was struck from the side by Mountain Ape! Stumbling back, he was hit again, and again and again! They were using Hunter like a Ping Pong ball, tossing him back and forth among the legions! Everyone got in a good shot, and yet it wasn't enough to knock him down. He felt winded slightly, but then, he smirked.

Fubuki watched from a distance with one member she kept to the side. Status. He kept a close eye on everything, but he shook his head to it all. "He's not displaying anything yet. He is merely biding his time." He explained.

"He's holding back huh? Well, let's give him a reason not to." She snapped her fingers. The legions turned as she said. "Break him!"

They smiled wicked grins, their sights turned back to Hunter who was starting to have an evil grin of his own "I have sensed what you are capable of. You are all holding back. That's fine… but don't… because, I won't be either…" He took his stance once more, but then, he began to move. Hunter started off with the torrent! He kept moving his feet around faster, and faster until the legions began to get caught up into the vortex!

"What is this!?" Fubuki demanded.

"Fists of flowing water on steroids!" shouted Garou. "Hunter took the technique and made it into a vortex!"

Hunter began to move faster still, until he lifted all 50 men off their feet. Then, as quickly as it formed, Hunter vanished up into it! Bodies began to fly out of the whirlwind, striking the ground below with great force and power. When the torrent ran out of energy, Hunter stood on his own two feet. The Fubuki group was down, yet they pulled themselves up again. "I added to that one too… I can combine the iron cutting fist technique and make it into a demon blender!"

Fubuki wasn't impressed, yet Hunter's family were applauding the display their son just preformed. "That was flawless, well done!" said Melee.

"A true show of craftsmanship!" said Bang. "I never thought my technique could be used in such a way."

"Not bad, I give the landings a 3.5" said Snek.

"Two at best" said Pac.

The Fubuki group was battered and slightly bloodied, they turned to Status who nodded. "He's strong, but he's holding back still. He's not displaying his full strength. Be cautious around him!"

"Oh? How much of my true strength am I showing?" Hunter questioned.

Status stared at him, but he smirked. "A mere 10 percent"

"Oooo, he's good!" Hunter said as his smile grew. "Want to see me at 40 percent?"

Before Statue could answer, Hunter vanished! He moved too fast to be seen, just as ten bodies went flying! They were struck hard and fast, no one knew how to act or how to avoid the strikes! But in mere moments, Hunter took out ten men! They weren't getting back up again, their eyes glazed over. Fubuki was stunned to say the least, the ten weren't even her strongest men!

"Not bad, but now go for the ones who will be a threat to you!" Garou called.

"Where's the fun in that dad!" Hunter snapped back.

Malice had enough. He grew furious enough that he could run nearly as fast as Hunter, yet his strikes were not quite as powerful. Malice did everything he could to land a blow, Hunter either avoided, dodged or blocked any of his fists from connecting. Even as he pushed away the arm, he could feel Malice's power steadily climbing. But also, his heart rate did too.

Malice refused to let up, punch after punch, despite the fact he was striking nothing but air. Hunter could see his face turning red, his heart rate continued to climb rapidly. There was no other choice.

Hunter struck. Hard right into Malice's stomach, he folded over in an instant and hit the ground. "Take him out of here, his heart cannot handle the stress he puts it under. He cannot push himself like this." He warned.

Status froze. "How… how could he have noticed that before me?"

"You're too focused on me, than that of your comrades. Now, I am starting to get a little board of this, how about I just finish it up."

Hunter vanished from sight again, this time; he took out the rest of the legions with great ease! Fubuki could only watch as her people were thrown up into the air, hitting the ground hard or striking what little remains of the abandoned buildings around her. When the dust settled, Hunter stood tall. No one opposed him anymore.

He rolled his wrists and stared at Fubuki with a devious grin. "You and me now. Ready to dance?"

She glared at him. Her eyes filled with determination. With care, she peeled off her jacket and began to approach Hunter fearlessly…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She stood at the ready. Fubuki stared down the son of Garou, with intent on taking him down and into the fold of the Fubuki group. In doing so, she can ensure her rank in A Class. She would allow Eyelashes and Mountain Ape to keep the leash on him, and prevent Hunter from getting anywhere near A Class.

She has to keep him down, power like his would make it easy for him to climb the ranks break into her class and leave her behind. She refuses to let that happen. "So, boy. You claim your esper powers are as good as mine? Prove it!" she demanded.

Hunter smiled. He stood perfectly still for a moment, when Fubuki noticed something. A part of his forehead, right between his eyebrows began to pulse and move oddly. Before she knew it, the skin on his forehead split open! Another eye appeared! Just like his own a black colored eye with a red iris. Hunter opened his other two eyes and smiled. "Got my dad's esper powers a day or so ago. He's been training me ever since. I got pretty good at it."

Fubuki smirked. "I am more than aware of that esper power. It belonged to a person I use to call a friend, it's nothing compared to me!" she began to glow green, rocks and chunk of fallen buildings began to float up off the ground. "You are going to be in a hellstorm like you have never seen before!"

With that Fubuki summoned all her power. "HELLSTORM!" she shouted.

She sent everything her mind managed to lift up off the ground to Hunter, trapping him in a vortex of rock and debris. "This will shred your skin, shatter bone!" she announced.

Yet as the torrent continued to churn around Hunter, it suddenly began to slow down. She couldn't believe it despite her command of it to continue, it began to freeze!

Then, it all froze in place!

Fubuki shook her head in disbelief; it was as if time itself stopped. Hunter stood perfectly unharmed from her attack, yet everything she threw at him was frozen in mid air. "Are you done?" he asked. Then he smiled. Hunter began striking out the larger chunks of stone, launching them right at Fubuki! She avoided, destroyed and shattered his attempted strikes against her, yet in doing so, she lost sight of him!

"Where the hell…"

She turned, only to come face to face with Hunter who lingered behind her. He placed his index and middle finger on her brow, right where the third eye chakra resides. "Blocked." He said.

She pulled away. "What the hell, what do you mean blocked?!" she demanded.

"I blocked your chakra." He explained. "That is what flows through your esper power, your life force… I blocked it when you were avoiding my attacks, you didn't see or feel the strike since you were too preoccupied. Right now, you have no power." Hunter blinked his third eye, every bit of debris that was suspended in mid air dropped back to the ground.

She refused to believe it; she tried to summon a rock near by, but failed to lift it from the ground. However, something else was occurring.

The ground began to shake under the feet of everyone. A powerful presence was fast approaching. "I think I may have pissed off big sis…" Hunter muttered.

No sooner did he utter those words was Hunter thrown hard into the nearest rock pile! Tatsumaki appear in the sky. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FREAK!" she demanded.

Hunter brushed off the attack, it hurt no doubt but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He stared up at Tornado and announced. "Don't blame me on this one. She wanted to rookie crush me!"

Tatsumaki slowly descended, looking about, she noticed all the fallen Fubuki group members, then her sister who was reduced to her knees. "I didn't harm her, merely blocked her esper powers temporarily. It was the only thing I could do without hurting her… so you don't kill me."

Her arms refused to uncross. "You got some nerve." She muttered, then her sights turned to Fubuki. "And you! What makes you think this was a good idea? Did you forget that freak boy has sons who are just as big of freaks as he is!" Tatsumaki demanded of her sister.

"Again, standing right here!" said Hunter. "We're not that big of freaks!"

"Shut up!" she snapped. But her focus turned back to her younger sister. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I was handling it fine on my own!" she snapped back. "I don't need you to come and rescue me!"

"Really? Freak kid here has you on the ropes, he's right you know. He blocked your power…." Tatsumaki paused as she stared at Hunter. She noticed his third eye. But a sneer came over her face. "You're holding back!" she snapped.

Fubuki was stunned as she stared at Hunter. He only smiled when he too started to glow the same green as Tatsumaki. He began lifting everything loose around him in the general area before placing it back down again. "I was only using one of the esper abilities I got… I never got to use the second one."

"See, Freak kid!"

Fubuki was stunned to say the least, her sight then turned to Garou and Melee who have since gotten out of their chairs and approached. "I think we are done here, aren't we?" Garou asked.

Her head lowered, Fubuki nodded as she could no longer look up. Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "I thought you were moving beyond this. You're in Class A! Act like it! Quit looking back at your old allegiances and move on!" she scolded.

"I was trying to keep him in B Class so I can move up in A Class!" she protested.

Tatsumaki wasn't impressed. "I don't have time for this, you're on your own. Freak boy, freak kid… you!" Tatsumaki muttered as she turned to Garou, Hunter and Melee. She took off shortly after. Garou called for Hunter to come home, but he waited. His hand extended down to Fubuki to help her up off the ground.

"You are strong, there is no doubt about it. But your sister has a point. You can't move forwards if you keep looking back."

Slowly, Fubuki reached for his hand, he helped her up to her feet before giving a nod. "I look forward to working with you in A Class."

With that, he turned and rejoined his family.

When Garou and his family left, Fubuki was left with a lot to think about. Her legions slowly came too, when they inquired about what happened, she told them to ignore it. "We won't bother with the sons of Garou or anything in his family." She said. "It's not worth it."

"We let him pass us?" asked Eyelashes.

"No, don't let him. If he's earned it, yes, but don't give to him. Never just give it to some punk kid like that!" she scolded. But it won't be long anyway. Hunter will reach the top of B Class sooner than later. And when that happens, he will be her rival in A Class!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was getting out of hand.

Amai Mask has kept quite for the past while now on the M Class Dragons for but a few reasons. One of them being that none have brought up the notion of him being defeated by Snek, the other was mainly to save face as it were.

Yet as each day passes, he finds their reputation growing. Children are starting to emulate the M Class, pretending to be the monsters as a force for good! People have turned a blind eye to the potential danger before them, and yet they don't seem to care about it either.

But he knew better. He always knows what is best for the people and for the sake of justice. "It has gone on long enough!" he muttered as he tossed the paper away from himself. The front cover was of the M Class once more. Most recently of Snek himself after he consumed a Demon level threat in City C! The paper had the audacity to take the photo of him after he devoured the monster. It made Amai cringe to see the bloated has been on the front cover, proudly displaying his full stomach for the world to see.

"Disgusting!" he protested. "Why are they glorifying him? Why are they praising his actions for what he does merely to live? This isn't what the Heroes Association is suppose to stand for!" He shot up and out of his chair, he couldn't even bare to be near the paper he threw away from himself.

"Why are these three any different than Garou? Why are they embracing this disturbing life style? Why accept it? They shouldn't be content with this life, they ought to be ashamed of it!"

But what could be done? What could possibly be done to force the M Class out of the association. He knows it was made strictly for Garou, to keep an eye on him and allow him to feel as if he is in control over his actions. When in reality, it's nothing more than a very long leach. At least, that how Amai sees it. "They cannot continue like this, I refuse to let them!"

Thoughts began to brew in his mind, Amai began to plan his next move, and he will find a way to get the M Class to shut down. But how to do it discreetly is the key to it all. After all, he cannot lose face to a bunch of monsters! Not to mention with the public support growing for them each and every day, he cannot have those people turn on him! No, this has to be done with caution and care.

It's a good thing he is a master of both!


End file.
